The Life
by momochanx6
Summary: Shindou, el talentoso actor, nuevamente se ve envuelto en un escandalo , otro de tantos mas quien diria que las cosas comenzarian a cambiar por eso ...
1. Los problemas de la fama

_**The life**_

La vida… quien ahora mismo no siente que esta es como un laberinto que cada vez se vuelve más confuso?, cada persona tiene sus propios problemas en la vida, pero a cada uno le corresponde arreglarlos para bien de uno mismo, nadie sabe que es lo que le puede pasar mañana, tal vez sacarse la lotería o ser asaltado, la vida es un constante sorteo donde son pocos lo que salen beneficiados

Y entre ese todo el enredo que es la vida, hay personas y familias que logran tener la suerte de tener mas poder que las demás y salir de lo común, entre esas familias se encontraba la respetable familia Shindou, la cual entre las costumbres que tenía y que caracterizaban a la familia era que el primer hijo varón que naciese se haría cargo de los negocios de la familia como tenía planeado la cabeza de la familia Shindou , y por eso su descendiente Takuto era quien sería el que se ocupara de los negocios familiares cuando el muriera

Pero para mala suerte del cabeza de familia su hijo se revelo en la mitad de su adolescencia donde por una gran incidente familiar, que fue muy fuerte para la familia Shindou, el cual hizo que el joven Takuto decidiera irse de la casa para romper con la costumbre familiar, lo que hizo entrar en una cólera tremenda a su padre, que de inmediato le corto cualquier aporte económico, que su hijo quisiera usar para ganarse la vida

Pero eso no fue un impedimento para que el joven Takuto consiguiera lo que el quería, es mas eso lo motivo aún más para lograr lo que él quería, su nuevo objetivo era ser actor, y con solo 20 años se convirtió en un joven y talentoso actor que era uno de los mejores pagados del Japón , tenía una cuantiosa fortuna, aunque esta no se comparara con la fortuna de su familia era suficiente para que este tuviera la vida a la que estaba acostumbrado, es decir uno que otro lujo, aunque no de modo exagerado hay que recalcar, ya que solo utilizaba su dinero de vez en cuando para alguna necesidad que tuviera

Fue durante todos los años desde que se separo de su familia que no miro atrás por así decirlo es más, no se arrepentía de absolutamente nada de lo que había hecho en estos años, aunque debía admitir que no corto contacto total con su familia, sino que mantenía contacto con su "madre" y con su hermana y una que otra vez con su abuelo , pero hacia casi dos años en los que no hablaba con ningún miembro de su familia

Otra cosa que era de su pasado no había dejado en el olvido había sido su amigo de la infancia Matsukase Tenma, aunque con el no pensaba romper el lazo de amigos, no lo pensaría ni por un momento, y tampoco con su otro amigo Tsurugi…

Bueno volviendo al aspecto profesional de Shindou , su carrera le había traído tanta felicidad como dolores de cabeza, su vida era la actuación algo que simplemente le fascinaba , era bastante popular y gran actor y no hay que olvidar que podía sacarle un suspiro a cualquier mujer que el quisiera tan solo con una sonrisa o tan solo una mirada, aunque como siempre dicen todo tiene sus pro y sus contras, las contras de ser actor es que su privacidad… había disminuido bastante, se puede decir que hasta en ocasiones esta era violada por los paparazzi que lo seguían como su cola, y debido a esto y una par de incidentes en su vida profesional la prensa con "mucho" cariño le habían puesto el nombre de Casanova

Y justo en este mismo momento unos los pequeños incidentes se hacia presente, aunque claro que la prensa lo había agrandado bastante, ya que en su ultima película "Only for You", lo habían relacionado sentimentalmente con una sus co protagonistas, y no cabe decir que esta era una belleza de mujer, y como a la prensa le encantan las parejas de famosos se habían puesto muy entusiastas en este caso en particular, por lo que el actor tardo mucho en llegar a su apartamento entre las preguntas los flases y el acoso por parte de la prensa que no lo dejo en paz hasta las tres de la madrugada, donde por fin el actor pudo descansar un poco de ese ajetreado día

Pero su merecido descanso solo duro unas pocas horas hasta que su despertador, el cual el mismo había programado, sonaba a las seis de la mañana, cosa que los molesto por lo que su despertador fue eliminado de un manotazo que lo envió derechito a la basura más cercana

El actor después de despertar de su "larga" siesta, lo primero que hizo fue prender la televisión para ver que habían hecho los medios de comunicación con las fotos que tenían de él y so co protagonista, mas sin embargo solo había programas musicales y novelas mexicanas pasando a esas horas, cuando recordó que los noticieras comenzaban a las siete de la mañana, entonces se asomó por la ventana de su departamento para ver si los periodistas se encontraban ahí aun, ya que a base de sus incidentes anteriores sabía que la prensa era muy hostigadora cuando se lo proponía, mas no había rastro de vida humana cuando vio todo lo que su ventana le permitió , por lo que se relajó un poco

Mas su relajación fue interrumpida por el sonido de su celular

Alo? – pregunto Shindou

Vaya que honor el mío –dijo la otra persona – la primera vez en años en la que hablo contigo sin ningún asistente o co protagonista de por medio

Shindou sonrío alegre al reconocer la voz del que lo había llamado

Y dime estas en Japón? O estas en alguno de tus casas voladoras yendo a otro país?- pregunto divertido

Por si no lo sabes no se llaman casas voladoras se llaman aviones y si casi estoy en Japón, voy en un "avión" a Hokkaido – respondió

Vaya será que tanto que estas en los aviones al fin te dan el privilegio de usar celular a bordo del avión? Tsurugi– volvió a preguntar – y supongo que estas feliz por al fin poder hablar en el avión no?

Pues si, además de que esta es la única manera en la cual podemos hablar – respondió Tsurugi tranquilamente

Y considerando que pasas la mitad de tu vida en aviones….- dijo Tsurugi

Si y tu la mitad de la tuya en las grabaciones, así cualquiera podría perder una tan fiel y perfecta amistad conmigo- bromeo - por cierto ya me entere de tu nueva conquista "Casanova

Pero de que estas…

Déjame que te lea Shindou - silbo sorprendido – Dahana Pieranon, una aventura o verdadero amor? , el gran y joven actor Shindou Takuto fue visto el día de ayer con la guapísima co protagonista Dahana Pieranon de la película que esta grabando "Only for You", a altas horas de la noche dejándola en su apartamento, la pregunta que todos los medios no hacemos, es esta solo un amor pasajero o al fin una chica le llego al corazón al actor.

En ese momento Takuto estaba indignado y molesto en cierta forma porque su "'querido" amigo no hacía más que empeorar la situación al mofarse de su amigo por el pequeño extracto del largo reportaje de esta noticia

Oye sigues ahí o ya estas desquitándote con tu despertador? –pregunto este al darse cuenta que s amigo estaba callado

No, el despertador ya está en la basura, lo rompí al despertar –dijo recordando el suceso – la prensa, pero que molesta es, y… desde cuando lees tu los chismes de la prensa rosa

Pues la verdad amigo mío, no yo no leo periódicos, lo leí desde mi laptop por Internet, deberías verlo has mas de 1000 paginas respecto al tema – le dijo este mirando la cantidad de sitios Web que habían – mira hasta esta en la CNN y a FOX en sus secciones de espectáculos

INTERNET? – dijo alarmado el actor , si ya estaba en Internet eso quería decir que para estas alturas medio mundo ya se había enterado del tema – la prensa esta ansiosa de que tenga pareja o me case

Si pero eso te pasa por estar mostrándote en todo tu esplendor en medio de la madrugada –reclamo Tsurugi– porque no sigues mi buen ejemplo Ahh?

Memo! – Reclamo – lo mío siempre son malentendidos e invenciones, lo tuyo si es verdad

Sip – dijo alegre – pero a mi me atrapan menos que a ti – bufo – además de que el GRAN Y TALENTOSO ACTOR aquí eres tu , por cierto tu nueva conquista es muy linda

Hay no me imagino lo que me dirá Midori – pensando en la reprimenda de su representante le daria – y para colmo tengo que ir a su oficina en unas horas

Vaya estas aprietos, déjame pensar en el que dirá – y piensa un momento – te dirá que como es posible que hayas hecho semejante escándalo otra vez, que al menos debiste ser mucho mas discreto que eres un desgraciado , imbécil por no entender a las buenas , que afectara tu carrera y que eres un modelo juvenil que no ayuda a la sociedad y bla bla bla bla … claro que como yo soy tu amigo te lo digo con mucho cariño, Midori te lo dirá vía gritos o amenazas , avísame como termina este dorama si?

Si muy graciosito Tsurugi – respondiendo de mala gana, ya se imaginaba la reprimenda que le daría su representante por este mal entendido - por cierto ya vienes a Japón verdad? A qué lugar iras? Aquí o a Tokio? Qué lugar dijiste que irías?

Hokkaido Shindou, déjame adivinar me extrañas mucho verdad cariño? Jajajaja

No idiota, lo que pasa es que pronto nos reuniremos con Tenma aquí en Inazuma – le grito, puede que su amigo intentara hacerlo reír pero estos chistecitos lo único que hacían era hacer crecer su ira, además de que con un calendario al lado de su sillón con la fecha del encuentro de los tres, marcado con letras rojas

Ahhh….si la reunión – respondió al fin Tsurugi– pues para que te miento, no se si podré ir este año estoy bastante ocupado la verdad, tengo una construcción de un nuevo negocio así que…mmm..., sabes te llamare cuando llegue a Hokkaido para reunirnos al menos un rato, la azafata del avión comienza a mirarme con reproche, seguro por abusar del privilegio este de llamar en avión

No me digas… seguro era para llamadas de emergencia – le reprocho – mejor me llamas al llegar a tierra firme, cuelga antes de que mates a todos en el avión por llamar…

Bueno…, intentare ir a la reunión

Tienes que ir, recuerda que lo prometiste- le recordó el actor

No te preocupes tanto *esposa mía*- volvió a bufarse – Hare lo que pueda

Imbécil - y al fin termino de hablar con su amigo

Y así al haber tenido una *amena charla * con su amigo se dispuso a seguir sus actividades diarias , las cuales eran asearse y prepararse para la futura reprimenda que su representante le haría por lo del escándalo, tenia que prepararse mentalmente para eso, el estrés comenzaba a apoderarse de el, por lo que se dio animo mentalmente pensando que de camino a la oficina de Midori podría relajarse un poco de tantas cosas que le había pasado desde el día de ayer

sin embargo todos bien sabemos que la vida es muy caprichosa por lo que nuestros planes pueden verse derrumbados de un momento hacia otro, y sin el más previo aviso, por lo que apenas había llegado al estacionamiento millones de periodistas con cámara o micrófonos en mano lo acosaban y le hacían de mil preguntas con respecto al escándalo

Shindou es verdad que tu relación con Dahan podría ser más que un juego?

Es verdad que le propusiste ir de viajes juntos? Es tu nueva novia oficial Shindou?

Planean convivir o casarse? Donde podría ser la boda?

De que me están hablando? – Pregunto un desubicado Shindou– cuando de quien sabe dónde una mano (de las millones que había) le dio un periódico donde había una foto de el tapándose la cara y entrando a su auto mientras que la señorita Dahana sonreía como si estuviese modelando para una nueva pasta dental

Respecto a su carrera joven – pregunto uno de los periodistas- piensa seguir así? Esta no es la primera vez que se rumora una relación con alguna de las co protagonistas de sus películas, o es que planea seguir conquistando a las co protagonistas de sus futuras películas?

En ese momento Shindou i estaba haciendo uso de todo su control para no lanzarse a golpear al periodista, ya que lo tenía en frente, pero sabía que si hacia eso la cosa empeoraría, el estrés que tenía en ese momento lo estaba llevando al límite pero logro controlarse y solo hacer un gesto de molestia y enfado

Con lo que los periodista retrocedieron, ya que la mirada del actor podía causar mucho miedo cuando este se lo proponía, y en ese momento la prensa notaba su molestia por lo que los flases de las cámaras y las preguntas pararon unos instantes, ya que en los ojos del actor se veían totalmente furioso y con ese color café tan peculiar, hacía retroceder a cualquiera

Sin más el actor se dio paso entre la prensa y subió a su auto (último modelo sobra decir) y a penas cerro la puerta la prensa salió de su pequeño shock y las preguntas y flases comenzaron a cegar nuevamente al actor

Entonces el mismo periodista de antes le reclamo- no piensa responder la pregunta joven Tsurugi?

Sin comentarios – y así sin más arranco su auto cuidando no atropellar a alguien y se alejó lo más que pudo de los periodistas mientras conducía directo a la oficina de su representante

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si ! al fin termine el primer capitulo !

Bueno Hare aquí mis aclaraciones, este fic estará basado en un dorama y en un maravilloso fic , por lo que no me den todos los créditos o amenazas a mi

Se que tal vez hasta esta parte tengan muchas preguntas, pero les dire algo TODO se resolverá mientras el fic fluye y podrán resolver el rompecabezas que será este fic, así que con este fic vuelvo otra vez a las andadas wuuujujuuu !

Y prometo no olvidarme de los otros fics que tengo pendientes vale?

Sin mas que decir, cuidense chicos o chicas o quienes lean esto XD, prometo no defraudar con este fic

P.D.: En este fic habrá una rara mezcla de personajes de inazuma eleven GO e inazuma eleven en la cual todos tendrán las misma edad OK? Es que no encontraba personajes de IE GO por lo que decidí meter personajes de IE

NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEW QUE SI NO, OLVIDENSE DE ESTE FIC! xD


	2. Una cotidiana vida?

Una cotidiana vida….?

La gente común vive en una monotonía absurda que ellos mismo crean , que a pesar de poder cambiar deciden no hacerlo y a pesar de eso se quejan todo el tiempo…

Mas el era la excepción, el no odiaba su monotonía, se podría decir que aparte de estar acostumbrado a ella, era feliz con ella nada cambiaba en su vida, al menos no desde que había terminado de concluir sus estudios, se pasaba los días encerrado en su casa , su monotonía era algo que sinceramente el no podía abandonar ni en sus más locos pensamientos, un toque de soledad, un futuro incierto y la monotonía eran los fieles compañeros de el: Kirino Ranmaru un chico que se encerraba en su mundo , lo demás para el podía alejarse o sencillamente desaparecer y a el no le importaría

Sip a si era el, Kirino Ranmaru, no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás siempre fue el mismo, ya que según su padre esa era la única manera de conseguir amigos que valieran la pena, y bueno los pocos amigos que el tenia era un número tan reducido que podría contarse con una sola mano, pero en fin eso que más le daba…. Lo único que lo preocupaba era arreglar su casa una vez a la semana, después de todo un chico viviendo solo era igual a un caos, caos que se reflejaba en su casa…

Pero que podía hacer, desde que sus padres murieron , su madre ya no estaba para decirle lo que debía hacer, ni su padre para ordenarle que la obedeciera, desde que ellos se habían ido cuando el tenia 14, su padrino venia visitarlo de vez en cuando, pero esto no se dio más desde que el cumplió su mayoría de edad, el se negó rotundamente a vender su casa la cual tenía por nombre en el registro *paradise*y como su mismo nombre lo dice era un paraíso, pues era una hermosa casa ubicada cerca de la playa, y por eso al cumplir la mayoría de edad su padrino quiso vender la casa a una grandiosa, extravagante y por qué no jugosa suma de dinero , mas Kirino al negarse perdió todo contacto con su padrino, eso lo puso un poco triste ya que gracias a el había terminado correctamente sus estudios y le debía mucho, pero no permitiría que vendiera la casa que con tanto esfuerzo su padre había construido, era su único recuerdo de parte de el y su madre había vivido tanto ahi.

Dejando de lado el que su padrino se fuera… el estuvo decidido a administrar el solo los pocos bienes que tenía, como su casa y una cuenta que sus padres le habían dejado, algo así como una pensión de la cual sacaba dinero solo cuando era necesario

Y esa era tal vez una de las razones por las que el no había socializado mucho ya que lo único que hacías era escribir novelas en su casa todo el dia en este mismo momento el se encontraba en una de sus obras maestras como solía llamarlas el

Se encontraba aun con la pijama puesta a pesar de ser ya las nueve de la mañana de un precioso dia soleado, más el aún se encontraba lavando sus dientes después de acabar de comer por desayuno una sopa sabor ramen instantáneo, y pensaba en como continuar su trabajo…

mmm… que se supone que hago … por que el sujeto tendría que volver… - seguía pensando mientras aún seguía cepillando sus dientes , lo mas rápido posible para volver a su cuarto y ponerse a escribir cualquier idea buena que saliera de su cabeza, ponerse a teclear en uno de sus otros pocos bienes valiosos, su laptop en la cual el dejaba salir todo….

Se liberaba y era en ese mismo momento que, el dejaba de ser como era, ahi el era tal y como el quería ser, por que el se ponía en el lugar de los protagonistas de su revista, ahí no era aquel chico antipático como solía llamarle la gente, no era un renegado para los demás, ahí el era fuerte, apuesto y no es que no fuera guapo sino que un hombre con pelo rosa? Que clase de malos genes había cogido…. Además de que su delgada silueta, eso tampoco le ayudaba nada, millones de veces lo habían confundido con una chica, a lo que el solo los enviaba a freir espárragos, el que lo confundieran era también algo por lo que no le gustaba estar mucho tiempo con otra gente – y el imbécil volvió porque… y por qué lo metí en la historia primeramente? – se decía, rápidamente fue a su baño termino de lavarse los dientes mientras – metí a un inútil en la historia – se lamentaba – el vuelve porque…no… ella tiene que hacer que vuelva por… - y el foquito se le prendió de un momento a otro haciendo que se le ocurriese una buena idea, con lo cual cayéndose mas de una vez por el desorden de la casa , fue lo más rápido que pudo a su cuarto para comenzar a escribir en el ordenador

Ella lo hace volver para darle la noticia de que espera un hijo suyo… brillante! Como no se me ocurrió antes! – se dijo mientras tecleaba a toda velocidad su nueva y asombrosa idea, al terminar unos minutos después se encontraba feliz con el resultado… dándole una leída para corregir cualquier error que pudiera tener su historia, y al terminar miro el reloj de su habitación

Las 10:30 – se dijo –ahí no… me van a matar… - se dijo a si mismo recordando que hace como una hora debió de ir a casa de Kariya para que llevaran Hikaru al médico ya que últimamente se sentía mal

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hikaru… - susurraba para si mismo Kariya mirando con preocupación el consultorio donde haces ya varios minutos habían entrado el doctor y Hikaru para hacerle un chequeo general – maldito Kageyama Reiji , ni siquiera tuvo consideración con su familia…

En ese momento el chico se encontraba colérico recordando como Reiji Kageyama el tío de Hikaru, había utilizado al chico en experimentos ilegales, los cuales ni siquiera eran permitidos en cualquier animal, pero él los realizo en su sobrino, puesto que se hacía cargo de el, mientras sus padres estaban de viaje

_**Flash back**_

_Por qué no dijiste nada Hikaru!_

_Es que él es mi tío… y le debo mucho, el me aloja siempre que mis padres van de viaje – sonriendo_

_Como sabes que no te hizo nada malo – reclamo Kariya _

_Me siento bien, no te preocupes – volviendo a sonreír – además mis padres vuelven mañana hoy me quedare con Kirino, deja de preocuparte_

_**Fin flash back **_

Ojalas ese, estoy bien no hubiera cambiado – pensó mientras le daba un sorbo a su gaseosa - pero lo que el te hizo, ya está hecho… solo espero que no sea grave – trato de despejar su mente, mientras sacudía levemente la cabeza – ese Kirino, el muy ermitaño no vino… ya vera le voy a…

Y de un momento a otro el doctor salió del consultorio seguido por Hikaru, el cual se veía triste muy sorprendido y angustiado, aunque el doctor se encontraba en el mismo estado

Rápidamente Kariya se paró de su sitio y fue al encuentro de ambos

Doctor… que le sucede a Hikaru – pregunto temiendo lo peor –Doctor Goenji?

Joven… - mirándolo a los ojos con mucha seriedad, mucho más de lo habitual – Sera mejor que el joven Kageyama le explique en este momento debo retirarme

Sin más el doctor, se fue dejando a Kariya y a Hikaru solos

Hikaru..- susurro – que fue lo que…

Y de un momento a otro el pequeño peli morado salto mientras el llanto seguía muy de cerca, la inminente sorpresa que casi le saca un grito a Kariya

Que paso Hikaru, cuéntame – abrazando al menor que aún se encontraba llorando en su regazo

Kariya… - sollozando mientras trataba de tranquilizarse un poco – vámonos de aquí por favor rogo el pequeño mientras su llanto se iba acallando poco a poco

Está bien Hikaru…- mientras ambos salían del establecimiento

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambos chicos se encontraba a no en el hospital sino en el McDonald's más cercano, tratando de cambiar el ambiente tan tenso y lleno de preocupación que se había desarrollado al salir del hospital

Buenos días, bienvenidos a McDonald's, puedo tomar su orden? – apareció una sonriente camarera –

su un par de hamburguesas con queso doble junto con un par de Inca Kolas por favor- rogando para que esa camarera se fuera del lugar y los dejara hablar tranquilos, además ya era medio día ese seria su almuerzo

Hikaru… por favor cuéntame que fue lo que te dijo el doctor…

Pero el pequeño seguía mirando la mesa, como si esta tuviera algo muy interesante escrito

Hikaru! – hablo un poco más fuerte- mírame a los ojos… y dime que te pasa…acaso tienes una enfermedad muy grave? Tu tío… te metió algún virus para probar una de sus curas?

El pequeño miro al Kariya, con los ojos aguosos, se notaba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo para no ponerse a llorar, y con hilito de voz respondió

Ojala fuera eso Kariya… ojala fuera eso – suspiro mirando nuevamente la mesa – eso tendría solución…

El miedo que tenía ahora Kariya lo estaba carcomiendo que podría haberle hecho el maldito ese… su estómago comenzaba a darle vueltas dándole nauseas, y sus puños estaban poniéndose blancos de lo fuerte que los estaba apretando debido a sus nervios…

Hikaru por favor…- puso el tono de voz mas gentil que sus nervios le permitían- dime que es lo que tienes …

Yo… no sé muy bien cómo, pero…. – comenzó a llorar y de un momento a otro se puso de pie, se fue a sentar al lado de Kariya y comenzó a llorar lo menos ruidoso posible en el hombro de su amigo buscando consuelo - mi tío logro que yo… que yo me embarazara…- susurro al hombro de su amigo – sus pruebas no eran para encontrar la cura de algo sino para intentar que un hombre se embarazara…y lo logro

En ese momento Kariya con la poca cordura que le quedaba después de la declaración del menor solo puso abrazarlo tratando de que este dejase de llorar, como su tío había logrado eso? Como debía tomar este inusual suceso? Que debía hacer? Que debía decirle a Hikaru?, Hikaru… el tierno y amable Hikaru embarazado? De quien era el hijo? Definitivamente ahora podía decir que odiaba a una persona y ese era Reiji Kageyama….

Que hare si mis padres se enteran pensaran que soy un fenómeno- se decía a si mismo el pequeño agarrándose la cabeza mientras se jalaba fuertemente los cabellos

Kariya al deja r de sentir al menor recostado en su hombro, salió de sus pensamientos, intento decir algo pero en ese preciso momento la mesera trajo sus orden mirándolos raro, para después irse rápidamente

Que hare…- se repetía Hikaru – mi padre va a tener asco de mi y también mi madrastra, y mi hermano...también….

Tienes que afrontarlo Hikaru - le dijo Kariya acariciando una de las manos del mejor intentando calmarlo

Pero…Kariya no bromees! , yo jamás pensé ni quise terminar así, biológicamente jamás debí terminar así! Cuando mis padres se enteren no se lo que pasara – decía desesperado Hikaru con mucha confusión dentro de si

Hikaru… todo lo que pase de aquí en adelante no lo vas a afrontar solo…- apretó aún mas la mano de Hikaru – porque yo estaré contigo y el bebe, yo cuidare de ambos… el bienestar de los dos corre por cuenta mía desde ahora…

Kariya –el menor se encontraba conmovido y algo sonrojado - pero Kariya, no puedes hacerte cargo de mí, mucho menos de él bebe

Yo me haré cargo, no te dejaré -. Repitió Kariya-. ¿Me crees?

Hikaru bajó la mirada brillante en lágrimas, no respondió; simplemente acogió su cuerpo contra el de Kariya y sollozó quedamente.

La tormenta se había desatado en su vida, sentía algo de apoyo al escuchar a Kariya diciéndole que le ayudaría en todo; sin embargo Hikaru sabía que hacer eso no sería fácil, muchos problemas se le venían encima, demasiados para alguien tan joven.

Lo que no sabía ni veía, era que Kariya jamás había hablado tan en serio; le había tomado poquísimo tiempo para decidirse, pero había resuelto que él se haría cargo de Hikaru y del bebé; porque al verlo sufrir tan fervientemente sintió unas inmensas ganas de protegerlo de lo que fuera; porque en ese momento comprendió que su cariño había sobrepasado los límites normales de una amistad de común , amaba a esa chico a pesar de que fuera raro y no iba a permitir que volviera a sufrir, así tuviera que vender su alma al mismísimo demonio; Hikaru Kageyama sólo sonreiría de ahora en adelante, era un juramento hacia sí mismo y no permitiría que el pequeño sufriera más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El segundo capítulo sí ¡! Bueno que puedo decir estoy algo aturdida por que cambia algo mi forma de escribir pero estoy realmente contenta con el resultado

Espero que ustedes también n.n

NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEW, SINO NO HAY CONTI, OK? Mi sutil amenaza XD

Atte: Momo chanx6


End file.
